swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CWCG The Republic
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Galactic Republic Although the Republic has weathered countless challenges over the millennia since its foundation, it has never faced as serious a threat to its existence as The Confederacy of Independent Systems. Worlds that had been fiercely proud of their membership in the Republic now slip one after another to the side of the Separatists. Making matters worse, extremists among them express their animosity toward the Republic with violence and assassinations aimed at its leaders and lawmakers. The first rumblings of war come with the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. In retaliation against what some consider to be overly restrictive taxes and tariffs, the Trade Federation sends dozens of battleships, led by Viceroy Nute Gunray, to surround the peaceful planet, cutting off all traffic. The blockade leads to invasion and culminates with the Battle of Naboo. The incident also leads to the replacement of the politically weak Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum with the somewhat more influential Palpatine. Under Palpatine's leadership, the Senate renews its commitment to cooperation and compromise, and, for several years, The Galactic Republic looks forward to a new era of peace and prosperity for all. Nevertheless, there are malcontents and stirrings of secession from various worlds- some on the grounds of longstanding disputes with the Republic, others motivated by greed. Still others seem to act out of fear, as though some unknown agency threatens them with dire consequences if they continue to support the Republic. Once these secessionists gain strength and numbers, their discontent turns to anger, and their anger turns to violence. Attacks on Republic facilities become common. Senators are threatened or assaulted. News reports paint The Jedi Order as abductors of innocent children at worst, and loose cannons at best. Public opinion begins to split, with some arguing for the dissolution of the Republic and others crying out for a rational response to the problem. Those advocating separation from The Galactic Republic find a charismatic and influential spokesperson: the former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Dooku leaves The Jedi Order after a failed mission on Galidraan convinces him that the Republic's goals are neither pure nor just- and that The Jedi are fooling themselves by believing differently. Rallying under Dooku's Separatist movement, the galaxy's malcontents begin fighting for their independence- figuratively, in political arenas, and sometimes literally, undertaking acts of sabotage and extortion to free themselves from the oppression of the Republic. The Senate and The Jedi, meanwhile, cannot stem the flow of worlds and systems to the side of the Separatists. Too many delegates in The Galactic Senate feel that the Republic bureaucracy has become too constricting, and that a homogenous application of galactic law across all Species and cultures is an imprudent use of legislative power. Conversely, many of the "Loyalist" faction in the Senate argue that political solutions have failed to hold the Republic together, and that it is time for a military solution. However, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine demurs, fearing that forming an army will send the wrong message to the Separatists and dash any hopes of ending the hostilities with a mutually agreeable compromise. Repeatedly, he arranges to forestall votes on the matter, striving to buy time for one more negotiation, one last chance to make amends. Despite the respect of key figures in both The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems, it becomes clearer every day that neither side feels that the other is willing to arrange any kind of settlement. Then, the news breaks that the Separatists are constructing a massive Droid army on Geonosis, bringing the Republic Senate to the inescapable conclusion that war is inevitable. Reluctantly, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine accepts the Senate's vote to cede him emergency powers, which Palpatine uses to mobilize an army of clones that have been created for the Republic on Kamino. The collision of these two great armies signals the beginning of the Clone Wars. Organization The Galactic Republic is a democratic polity consisting of over one million member worlds, working together for mutual protection and economic benefit. The Republic's government centers around the Galactic Senate, and its members elect a Supreme Chancellor to act as the leader of the legislative body. Through most of the Republic's history, the Office of the Supreme Chancellor is invested with some of the Senate's executive authority, although these powers increase substantially under Palpatine's administration. A separate judiciary is headed by the Supreme Court. The Galactic Senate The core of the Republic government is the Galactic Senate. The primary duties of the Senate are to mediate any disputes between member systems, worlds, and cultures; to regulate trade between systems, including non-Republic systems; to protect and care for citizens in need; and to provide mutual defense in the face of threats to the Republic. Hierarchy In theory, the Senate is led by the Supreme Chancellor, elected by a vote of the Senate from among its delegates. In practice, the Supreme Chancellor has little formal authority in the Senate itself other than the prerogative to call for a special session, but the Office of the Supreme Chancellor (See below) acts as the executive of The Galactic Republic, managing the day-today operation of the ministries that make up the Republic's bureaucracy. The Supreme Chancellor can be removed from office by a vote of no confidence in the Senate. The Speaker of the Senate, also known as the Vice Chair, wields far more power within the Senate itself, being empowered to begin and end each session as well as to open, close, and moderate debate on each motion. Thus, the Speaker effectively controls the agenda of the Senate, but as with the Supreme Chancellor, the Speaker is elected- and can be removed- by the Senate. Each member state- whether it consists of one world, a corporation or guild, or even an entire sector- is allowed a senatorial delegation that is appointed, elected, or otherwise chosen by the member to represent them on Coruscant. Each delegation includes one Senator and, usually, one or more associate representatives, and all of a delegation's members serve on the various committees and subcommittees that oversee the Republic's bureaucracy. Senators: Senators are voting members of the delegation, entitled to a single vote on any motion in the Senate. Furthermore, a Senator can introduce new legislation, or call for revisions or amendments to existing legislation. In theory, every new issue can be put to an immediate vote, but in practice, it has become common for Senators to exercise their right to call for the legislation to be referred to a committee to study it, evaluate its impact, and propose amendments. Associate Representatives: In addition to Senators, each member's delegation is entitled to have associate representatives for different constituencies. Although they, like Senators, serve on committees and can be elected as Supreme Chancellor, they do not normally vote on motions in the Senate. However, in the event of an absence, a Senator can designate one of the delegate's associate representatives to be "Acting Senator," as Senator Amidala did when she empowered Associate Planetary Representative Binks to cast her vote on the Military Creation Act. Senate Committees There are many standing committees and subcommittees in the Senate, each of which is responsible for a specialized field of government (Such as appropriations, allocations, finance, intelligence, or technology). In effect, each committee acts almost like a miniature legislature, handling all proposals, motions, and amendments in their areas of expertise and providing the final version of bills for a Senate vote. Each committee's membership and chair are technically elected by the Senate as a whole, but long before this motion ever reaches the floor, all decisions have already been negotiated by Senate leaders based on seniority, expertise, relevance to a particular constituency, and simple favoritism. Open committee memberships and chairs are often used as a unit of barter, trading votes and support in return for being placed in a highly valued position. Most proposals fall under the jurisdiction of a standing (Permanent) committee, which can then assign it to an appropriate subcommittee. Some issues of particularly broad or unusual scope might prompt the creation of a special committee. Once assigned to a committee, the chair places it on the agenda, though many proposals are quietly killed at this point as they are pushed to the back of a long list of more pressing (And politically expedient) matters. As such, committees in general, and committee chairs in particular, act as gatekeepers that determine what- if anything- will be considered by the Senate on a given topic, and this fragmentation of authority can cause action on a proposal to be drawn out over weeks, months, or years even if the Senate as a whole would have voted to approve the proposal the moment it was introduced. Special Interests and Senate Corruption While many Senate member states are corporations and other traditionally nonpolitical entities, some organizations are too small or too weak to be granted a Senatorial delegation. Instead, they send representatives to the Senate to attempt to influence the legislators. Officially, these special-interest coalitions are on Coruscant to present their viewpoints to the Senators, and to provide Senate committees with facts and insights into various issues. Unofficially, these representatives use any means at their disposal to serve their organization's needs- from distorting the facts to outright bribery. Some even draft legislation favorable to their interests, then pay Senators to introduce the legislation to the Senate. Most anticipate which committees and subcommittees will be assigned a particular item, and they focus their efforts on persuading the appropriate committee chairs and members before the legislation is ever introduced to the Senate for a vote. This state of affairs is responsible for reducing the once-honorable Galactic Senate to a collection of greedy, manipulative bureaucrats who are interested only in stuffing their pockets for as long as they can. Particularly despicable Senators have even been known to employ delaying tactics in the assembly to give them time to auction their vote to the highest bidder between sessions. The fact that so many Senators can be so easily manipulated by outside forces is considered a major cause of the Separatist movement. Senate Factions In the decades leading up to the Clone Wars, the Republic Senate is dominated by two groups: the Core Faction and the Rim Faction. Although these factions have no formal identity or membership, they effectively act as political parties that vie for majority control of the Senate. In practice, negotiations between the most senior and influential members of each faction determine matters such as the allocation of committee chairs and memberships. Senate Platforms In the Senate rotunda, Senators sit aboard floating platforms, which provide public-address systems for speaking to the assembly, as well as translation devices that enable them to understand what other delegates are saying. The platforms connect to chambers assigned to specific delegations, which are adapted by the delegations to their physical and cultural needs. The Supreme Court Headquartered in the Galactic Courts of the Justice Building on Coruscant, the Supreme Court is the highest court of the Republic. It is the final court of appeal for decisions reached in lower courts, providing the ultimate interpretation of the law and the constitution. The Supreme Court has jurisdiction over certain high-profile legal cases, such as those between member states; between a member state and the Republic; between a member state and a citizen of another member state; between a non-Republic litigant and a Republic citizen or member state; and cases involving interstellar travel or commerce. However, the Supreme Court does not hear a case unless it involves some issue of constitutionality, such as whether a planetary law violates Republic law. Even then, the Court only chooses to hear a small fraction of those cases that are appealed to it. The Supreme Court consists of a dozen justices, including a Chief Justice nominated by the Supreme Chancellor and approved by a vote of the other justices. The individual justices are, in turn, nominated by the Supreme Chancellor and approved by the Senate. During the Separatist Crisis and the Clone Wars, Palpatine eventually replaces all but five of the justices, including the Chief Justice. The Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor exists to officiate over the sessions of the Senate, and to facilitate the legislative process. It is largely a ceremonial position, but the Supreme Chancellor does have the power to call an extraordinary session which every available Senator is required to attend. The Chancellor also has a "Special Prerogative" to bypass some aspects of the Senate's usual formal procedures in order to ensure a swift resolution to a legislative decision, although this can only be done with the support of the Speaker of the Senate. Formally addressed as "Your Excellency," the Supreme Chancellor is something of a figurehead. The Supreme Chancellor is the head of state and the Republic's chief diplomat, but they cannot draft laws and holds no vote in the Senate. However, the Office of the Supreme Chancellor acts as the executive body of the Republic, managing the day-to-day operation of the different ministries in the bureaucracy. Even so, the bureaucracy is also subject to oversight by the appropriate committee in the Senate. Election and Removal The Supreme Chancellor is elected from among the nominated Senatorial delegates, serving a four-year term of office and eligible for reelection to a second four-year term. The Supreme Chancellor is considered the leader of the Republic, expected to fulfill the Senate's mandate and enact the will of the Republic's populace. When failing to do so, the Chancellor can be removed from office through a "Vote of No Confidence." Any delegate to the Senate can call for such a vote, and until the issue is resolved, no other issue can be brought before the Senate. The Supreme Chancellor does not participate in this vote, and, while they are allowed to sit through the vote, it is customary for them to retire to their office until the vote is resolved. If the vote goes against them, the Supreme Chancellor is relieved of duty while the Senate nominates and elects a replacement, during which time their authority temporarily falls to the Speaker of the Senate. The Supreme Chancellor has this period to surrender all confidential documents relating to the administration of the Republic and vacate his office. Emergency Powers During times of crisis, the Senate can cede the Supreme Chancellor emergency powers, by majority vote, in order to deal with the situation. Such measures are deemed necessary when the Senate body itself recognizes that they cannot act effectively or expeditiously enough to resolve the matter through the usual voting procedure. When the Senate does result to such extraordinary measures, however, the precise nature of the Supreme Chancellor's emergency powers- and the circumstances under which the Senate can withdraw those powers- are defined scrupulously. The Separatist crisis makes the position of Supreme Chancellor more powerful than it had been in over a thousand years. Concerned by the news of the Confederacy's military buildup on Geonosis, and already deadlocked over the issue of whether or not to respond in kind, the Senate votes to cede the Supreme Chancellor limited emergency powers in order to combat the threat of an invasion by the Confederacy. Ideally, Palpatine would use his office's new powers to form a standing army to combat the Droid army, restore peace and order to the Republic- perhaps even reunite the Confederacy and the Republic- and then return those powers to the Senate. In practice, however, the situation proves more fluid. Despite being soundly defeated at Geonosis, the Separatists are able to evacuate most of their Droid army and equipment. With Separatist forces continuing to strike at Republic targets (Including the cloning facilities on Kamino), the Supreme Chancellor orders additional clone troops to help guard vital Republic facilities and drafts The Jedi Order into leading the clones in battle. Another emergency power exercised by the Supreme Chancellor is the temporary suspension of the election process, enabling Palpatine to remain in office for the duration of the crisis. Although an extraordinary measure, even in times of war, the Senate votes in favor of retaining his leadership for as long as necessary to resolve the crisis, enabling Palpatine to stay in office well beyond his two legal terms. Office of the Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor has a staff of advisors and ministers collectively referred to as the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, effectively acting as the executive arm of the Senate. The Chancellor's Office has only that authority ceded to its constituent ministries and departments, but the emergency powers vested in Palpatine greatly enhance its purview. Speaker of the Senate: In addition to maintaining order in the Senate, the Speaker also fulfills the role of Vice Chair. The Speaker stands in for the Supreme Chancellor in the Senate when the Supreme Chancellor is unavailable. The relationship between a Chancellor and Speaker can vary considerably, ranging from cool opposition to close collaboration. Aide to the Chancellor: Acting as the Chancellor's chief deputy, the Aide is the head of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. The Aide helps to organize the Supreme Chancellor's schedule, acting as secretary during the Chancellor's meetings, and standing in for the Chancellor during nonessential meetings and public addresses. Although the Aide usually resigns their post when the Supreme Chancellor leaves office, it is not an elected position, and any Aide can retain their position for as long as they wish to do so, provided the Supreme Chancellor is satisfied with their performance. Ministers: The Senate- appointed heads of major ministries, bureaus, and departments- such as the Judicial Department or the Senate Bureau of Intelligence- are also a part of the Chancellor's Office. They provide advice and expertise to the Chancellor and execute their orders, although they are still subject to the authority of the Senate's appropriate oversight committees. During the Clone Wars, several new agencies join the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, including the Republic High Command (Described below). Advisors: The Supreme Chancellor has the freedom to retain advisors who provide advice and opinions without senatorial oversight. Advisors are often Senators, representatives, legal counsel, experts in relevant fields of study (Such as economics), or even individual members of The Jedi Order, though they rarely have any official authority as a result of the position. Senate Advisory Council In addition to his staff, the Supreme Chancellor has access to the Senate Advisory Council (Also known as the Senatorial Council), which consists of Senators appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to keep them updated on political matters beyond what occurs in the Senate chambers. Although the Council has no official power outside its advisory role, its members tend to be among the most influential delegates in the Senate. The advisors are generally drawn from various committees and subcommittees, reporting on proceedings within those groups (Such as how their findings and decisions might affect legislation, schedules, and budgets). To a lesser extent, the Council also advises the Supreme Chancellor on matters of concern to the Senate as a whole, giving them insights into the moods and attitudes of the representatives. The Republic High Command Shortly after the Clone Wars begin, the Republic High Command is created to coordinate the war effort. Several existing agencies and departments are moved under its jurisdiction and integrated (To a greater or lesser degree) with the Grand Army of the Republic and the Republic Navy. War Council Advisory Panel While the Senate Advisory Council updates the Supreme Chancellor on matters in the Senate, the War Council Advisory Panel works with the Chancellor to oversee matters relating to the war effort- from the creation and disposition of Clone Troopers to the funding and disbursement of the war budget. The members of this Council-again, drawn from the ranks of the Senate- act as an oversight committee to ensure that the troops have the material they need to wage the war successfully, without bankrupting The Galactic Republic in the process. Despite their oversight role, the War Council eventually implement some of the most controversial measures of the Clone Wars, such as the creation of the HomeWorld Security Command, which blurs the lines between civilian law enforcement and military command. Many Senators and Jedi are alarmed and frustrated by these developments, though few openly oppose them. Jedi Commanders Though technically a part of the Judicial Department, The Jedi Order enjoys a substantial degree of autonomy. As a result, the Supreme Chancellor has never been specifically empowered to give orders to The Jedi, although they would freely offer advice and render aid in all but the most unusual circumstances. When Palpatine is granted emergency powers to deal with the Separatist threat and create a central military, one of the results is the creation of the Republic High Command and the reorganization of the bureaucracy to coordinate the Judicial Department with the war effort. The Jedi are moved out of their traditional peacekeeper role, instead becoming officers in the Grand Army of the Republic and the Republic Navy. As the Supreme Chancellor is the Commander-in-Chief, he is now in a position to command The Jedi directly. While The Jedi still have the right to refuse the Supreme Chancellor's orders, they must provide considerably more justification than "The will of The Force," because they can be charged with insubordination, if not treason. This state of affairs has occasionally forced The Jedi to comply with instructions against their better judgment- but they cannot openly question the Supreme Chancellor's intentions without damaging the public's faith in The Jedi Order's leadership of the war effort. In their new role as officers, The Jedi are assigned a rank that integrates them into the military's chain of command. Padawans are given the rank of Commander, while Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters are all, at minimum, Generals. The Republic Army The Republic's army is divided into two Orders of Battle- the Grand Army, and the more highly trained Special Operations Brigade- both of which are ultimately under the command of Chancellor Palpatine. Though the Clone Troopers that comprise both orders are created from the same genetic stock, they are trained differently for different purposes: the Special Operations Brigade for infiltration, sabotage, and the occasional assassination, and the Grand Army to fight on the front lines and to occupy captured areas. The Grand Army of the Republic The Republic Army is largely comprised of Clone Troopers created from the genetic template of Jango Fett. The command structure of the Grand Army breaks down into ten levels, from squads of Clone Troopers all the way up to the Supreme Chancellor. The precise number of troopers varies for different units, and the following order of battle shows only the structure of infantry units (Not including clones in support and command roles, usually at the company level and above). * Squad (9 Troopers): The smallest group in the Grand Army is the Squad, including a Clone Sergeant leading the unit. * Platoon (36 '''Troopers):' A Platoon consists of 4 Squads, led by a Clone Lieutenant and Clone Sergeant. * '''Company (144 '''Troopers' plus support personnel):' A Company consists of 4 Platoons, led by a Clone Captain. * '''Battalion (576 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel):' A Battalion consists of 4 Companies, led by a Clone Commander. * Regiment (2,304 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel): A Regiment consists of 4 Battalions, led by a Clone Commander (Sometimes known as a Clone Regimental Commander) and a Jedi Commander (Usually the Padawan of a Jedi General in a parent unit). * Brigade (9,216 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel): A Brigade consists of 4 Regiments, led by a Clone Commander (Sometimes known as a Senior Clone Commander) and a Jedi General (A Jedi Knight who has not yet finished training a Padawan). A Brigade is sometimes referred to as a "Legion," depending on the specific unit. * Corps (36,864 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel): A Corps consists of 4 Brigades, led by a Clone Commander (Sometimes known as a Clone Marshal Commander) and a Jedi General. * Sector Army (147,456 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel): A Sector Army consists of 4 Corps, commanded by a Senior Jedi General (Usually a Jedi Master who has trained one or more Padawans through the Jedi trials). * Systems Army (294,912 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel): A Systems Army consists of 2 Sector Armies, commanded by a High Jedi General (A member of the Jedi High Council). * Grand Army (3,000,000+ '''Troopers '''plus support personnel): The Grand Army consists of all 10 Systems Armies, led by the Commander-in-Chief (Supreme Chancellor Palpatine). Special Operation Brigade With better training and specialized equipment, the Special Operations Brigade carries out missions with objectives that cannot be achieved through sheer numbers alone. Special Operations includes the ARC Troopers, the Republic Commandos, and the Clone Assassin corps. The command structure of the Special Operations Brigade breaks down into five levels, from four-clone Squads up to Jedi General Arligan Zey, who answers directly to the Supreme Chancellor. * Squad (4 Troopers): A Squad consists of 4 Clone Troopers (Usually Clone Commandos). While these Clone Troopers include a Sergeant who acts as the designated mission commander, they are trained to work together as a team and rank is not an issue (Except where The Jedi are concerned). * Troop (20 '''Troopers):' A Troop consists of 5 Squads- again, acting as a coordinated team, taking orders only from Jedi. * '''Company (100 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel):' A Company consists of 5 Troops, led by a Clone Commander. * Group (500 '''Troopers plus support personnel):' A Group consists of 5 Companies. (The most famous is commanded by Jedi General Bardan Jusik, the former Padawan of General Zey. Jusik eventually resigns his military commission and leaves The Jedi Order.) * '''Special Operations Brigade (5,000 '''Troopers '''plus support personnel):' The SO Brigade consists of 10 Groups, commanded by Jedi General Arligan Zey. Army Command Structure The Grand Army's ground forces are structured to include six primary ranks: Trooper, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, and Commander. Clone Commanders are further differentiated depending on their responsibility, and they report to Jedi Generals. A separate command structure exists for the Special Operations Brigade (See above). Other clone specialists-such as technical support specialists, cryptographers, logistics specialists, so on- are also outside the ORBAT shown for the Grand Army of the Republic. Additionally, other Clone Troopers are not technically a part of the Grand Army of the Republic, such as the Clone Shocktroopers who operate in a law enforcement role as a part of the HomeWorld Security Command. The Republic Navy Clones fill shipboard roles as marines, Starfighter pilots, and gunners. Many of the Republic Navy's nonclone Captains come from either the navies of various Sector Forces or the ranks of the Judicial Fleet. The Republic Starfighter Corps The Republic's Starfighter Corps is divided into multiple groups, each representing the Starfighters assigned to a particular unit, whether that is a Venator-Class Star Destroyer or a planetary Starfighter base. The specific Starfighters in use vary widely. The command structure of the Republic Starfighter Corps breaks down into five levels, from sections of Starfighters all the way up to a senior Jedi General. From there, the Starfighter Corps is fully integrated with the Orders of Battle of either the Grand Army of the Republic or the Republic Navy. * Section (2-4 Starfighters): The smallest group of Starfighters is the Section, commanded by a Lieutenant. * Flight (4-8 '''Starfighters, plus support crew):' A Flight consists of 2 Sections, led by a Captain. * '''Squadron (12-32 '''Starfighters', plus support crew):' A Squadron consists of 3-4 Flights, led by a Major or a Jedi Commander (A Padawan). * '''Wing (36-320 '''Starfighters', plus support crew):' A Wing consists of 3-10 Squadrons, led by a Clone Commander or a Jedi General (A Jedi Knight). * '''Group (72-640 '''Starfighters', plus support crew):' A Group consists of 2 Wings, led by a Clone Commander and a Senior Jedi General (A Jedi Master). '''The Republic Fleets' The Republic Navy is divided into multiple Fleets, each representing the entirety of the naval forces in any given sector. There are several hundred Republic Fleets, each configured for whatever purpose is most necessary in a given sector. The command structure of the Republic Navy breaks down into seven levels, from sections of vessels all the way up to the Supreme Chancellor. * Element (1 Vessel): A single Starship in the Republic Navy is technically called an Element, commanded by the ship's Captain or, rarely, a Jedi Commander (A Padawan). * Section (3-12 Vessels): A Section consists of a small number of Starships, the exact number determined by their role. Heavier cruisers and battleships usually operate in groups of 3-4, but lighter craft such as corvettes or patrol ships might be deployed in groups of 6-12. A Section is often called a Line when it includes heavier Capital Ships ("Ships of the Line"), and a Section that includes only very light vessels might be called a Flotilla. The most senior ship's Captain in the Section acts as its commander unless a Jedi Commander is present. * Squadron (12-36 '''Vessels, plus support units):' A Squadron consists of from 3-4 Sections that complement one another, such as a Line of Capital Ships supported by a Section of escort frigates and a Flotilla of corvettes that act as a defensive screen. It is commanded by a Commodore or Jedi General (A Jedi Knight). * '''Battle Group (48-72 '''Vessels', plus support units):' A Battle Group consists of 2-4 Squadrons, and it is considered to have sufficient strength to establish superiority in all but the best-fortified enemy strongholds. It is commanded by an Admiral or Jedi General. * '''Fleet (100-300 '''Vessels', plus support units):' A Fleet consists of 3-6 Battle Groups, led by a Fleet Admiral or Senior Jedi General (A Jedi Master). Fleets vary considerably in composition, and they are likely to be reorganized into ad hoc task forces as deemed necessary for a given sector. * '''Armada (1,000-5,000 '''Vessels', plus support units):' An Armada is an organizational unit that it not meant to engage in battle but rather to represent the total forces assigned to a major theater of battle, such as the Open Circle Armada under General Kenobi during the Outer Rim Sieges. An Armada typically includes 10-50 Fleets, collectively commanded by a High Jedi General (A Jedi Master serving on the High Council). * '''Navy:' The Galactic Republic Navy consists of all the Armadas (And their hundreds of Fleets) serving the Republic, collectively led by the Commander-in-Chief (Supreme Chancellor Palpatine). Navy Command Structure The structure of the Navy's space forces is similar to that of the ground forces- gunnery crew, gunnery officers, communication and tactical officers, star cruiser pilots, navigational officers, bridge officers, ship Captains, and Admirals. The command structure includes several specialist positions that fall into the main hierarchy, but do not themselves have command: medical officers, who report to bridge officers; deck officers, who also report to bridge officers; and fighter pilots, who report to ship Captains or Admirals. Most officers in the Republic Navy are non-clones, particularly in the higher echelons. Personnel See also: Republic Nonheroic Units In addition to the numerous Jedi, public officials, and other leaders who guide the Republic through the strife of the Clone Wars, the Grand Army of the Republic consists of over three million troops created from the basic genetic template provided by the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Created by the cloners of Kamino, the Clone Troopers are artificially matured to reach peak efficiency in only ten years (From cloning creche to military deployment), flash-trained via computer programs, combat-trained by experienced contractors, mercenaries, professional soldiers, and sometimes even Jango Fett himself, and equipped with the finest weapons and armor the Republic can afford. Although they are mostly physically identical, clones actually have different and distinct personalities, which usually emerge during training and are more or less fully developed by the time a clone survives his first combat engagement. They are also differentiated by their purpose: commandos for high-risk missions, marines for operation in a variety of environments and terrains, and basic Clone Troopers for general-purpose infantry. Below are several different types of Clone Troopers- a list by no means exclusive, but suitable, with slight adjustments, for nearly any encounter the Gamemaster might design. Gar Rank Colours At first, the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) uses a simple color-coding system to distinguish ranks on what would otherwise be identical soldiers wearing identical armor. The colors are usually integrated into the helmets, arms, and shoulder pads of the individual Clone Troopers. * Commander: Yellow * Captain: Red * Lieutenant: Blue * Sergeant: Green * Trooper: White Later in the Clone Wars, these colorations no longer denote rank but instead reflect a trooper's membership in a particular unit (Most often a Legion). Influential Figures See also: Republic Heroic Units Although hundreds of thousands of clones fight and die in the front lines of the Clone Wars, the outcome of the conflict is truly decided in the vast rotunda of the Galactic Senate, where delegates, diplomats, and politicians of every ilk discuss and debate the Supreme Chancellor's plans and decisions. The Senate is united in its desire to bring the war to a swift end, but their differing views on how to accomplish this goal split the delegates into two camps: those led by Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Padmé Amidala, who seek a mutual peace with the Separatists to avoid any further compromise of liberty, and the militarists who want to see The Confederacy of Independent Systems crushed and brought back into the Republic by force. Similarly, The Jedi face the dilemma of the ongoing war with mixed feelings. Although they are loyal to democracy and wish to see the war resolved with minimal violence, they are also loyal to the Republic and so must lead the clone armies into battle. The Jedi become more and more suspicious of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's motives as the war drags on and on, with no end in sight, and ultimately assign young Anakin Skywalker to report on the Chancellor's activities- suspecting that Palpatine has hidden motives for prolonging the conflict. Republic Droids While Separatist armies rely heavily on Droids, Droids employed by the Republic tend to fill more utilitarian roles. 1st-Degree Droids 1st-Degree Droids have specialized scientific or medical programming. 2nd-Degree Droids Technical Droids, including slicer Droids and Astromech Droids, fall into the 2nd-Degree category. 4th-Degree Droids Most Battle Droids, scout Droids, and combat remotes fall into the category of 4th-Degree Droids. Republic Vehicles See also: Republic Vehicles Many of the larger corporations represented in the Galactic Senate support the war enthusiastically. Among them are Rothana Heavy Engineering and Aratech Repulsor Company, both of which see the conflict as a great opportunity to earn obscenely large profits. Weapon Systems Vehicle Weapon Systems share many of the same design characteristics as Starship Weapon Systems, and the two are often interchangeable. This allows vehicle weapons to be employed against starships-as seen at the Battle of Geonosis- and, of course, lets weapons factories crank out weapons without the need for wholesale retooling of the assembly lines. Below are a few weapons used by the Republic during the Clone Wars. Some of these are later discontinued but might be available as "Military Surplus" in later eras. Walkers Speeders Airspeeders Republic Starships Industrial titans such as the Corellian Engineering Corporation turn out record numbers of military Starships, keeping assembly lines running night and day to produce components and replacement parts. Starfighters Space Transports Capital Ships